ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
CCG: The Dominion
| Size = 2½ x 3½ | Cards = 4 (Preview) 130 | Perpack = 9 | Perbox = 30 }} :For the major galactic political power, please see Dominion. The Dominion was an expansion set released in January 1999 for the series of Star Trek Customizable Card Game: First Edition from Decipher. It Introduced the Dominion affiliation and included four white border preview cards, Seven of Nine, Captain Kirk Admiral William T. Riker and Worf son of Mogh. This is a list of cards from The Dominion, a series of the Star Trek Customizable Card Game: First Edition from Decipher. Artifacts * Croden's Key * Orb of Prophecy and Change * The Earring of Li Nalas Dilemmas * Berserk Changeling * Chula: Pick One to Save Two * Chula: The Chandra * Chula: The Dice * Crisis * Founder Secret * Friendly Fire * Mission Fatigue * Navigational Hazards * Sleeper Trap * Surprise Assault Equipment * Dominion PADD * Jem'Hadar Birthing Chamber * Jem'Hadar Disruptor * Jem'Hadar Disruptor Rifle * Ketracel-White Events * Crew Reassignment * Espionage: Dominion on Federation * Espionage: Dominion on Klingon * Espionage: Dominion on Romulan * Fair Play * Invasive Beam-In * Sisko 197 Subroutine * Tactical Console * Treaty: Bajoran/Dominion * Treaty: Cardassian/Dominion * Treaty: Romulan/Dominion Facilities Headquarters * Office of the President * Office of the Proconsul * The Great Hall * The Great Link Outposts * Primary Supply Depot * Remote Supply Depot Station * Empok Nor Interrupts * Caught Red-Handed * Flight of the Intruder * In the Bag * Jem'Hadar Sacrifice * Shape-Shift * Strike Three * You Dirty Rat Missions * Arachanis Dispute * Betazed Invasion * Bioweapon Ruse * Construct Depot * Intelligence Operation * Investigate Coup * Mining Survey * Protect Shipment * Quest for the Sword * Rescue Founder * Security Briefing * Uncover DNA Clues Objectives * Engage Cloak * Establish Dominion Foothold * Install Autonomic System Parasite * Issue Secret Orders * Operate Wormhole Relays * Post Garrison * Subjugate Planet Personnel Bajoran * General Hazar * Kai Winn * Keeve Falor * Orta * Zayra Borg * Seven of Nine - this card is a white-bordered preview card Cardassians * Damar * Daro * Dejar * Garak * Macet * Silaran Prin * Telle Dominion * Amati'gan * Arak'Taral * Azet'izan * Borath * Eris * Founder * Founder Leader * Goran'Agar * Gurat'urak * Keevan * Kilana * Kira Founder * Koret'alak * Leyton Founder * Limara'Son * Lovok Founder * Makla'Gor * Martok Founder * Meso'Clan * O'Brien Founder * Omet'iklan * Ornithar * Remata'Klan * Talak'talan * Temo'Zuma * Toman'torax * Virak'kara * Weyoun * Yak'Talon * Yelgrun * Young Jem'Hadar * Zyree Federation * Admiral Leyton * Admiral Riker - this card is a white-bordered preview card * Captain Kirk - this card is a white-bordered preview card * Jaresh-Inyo * Keogh * Michael Eddington Klingon * Atul * Ch'Pok * Martok * Worf, Son of Mogh - this card is a white-bordered preview card Non-Aligned * 10 and 01 * Anya * Salia * Soto Romulan * Lovok * Senator Vreenak * T'Rul Ships Cardassian * Keldon Advanced * Trager Dominion * Jem'Hadar Attack Ship * Jem'Hadar Warship Federation * * * Klingon * Romulan * ''D'deridex'' Advanced Table Dominion, The